Green Tree Python
The green tree python (Morelia viridis), or as it is known in the herpetoculture hobby as chondro, due to its former classification in the genus Chondropython, is a species of python found in New Guinea, islands in Indonesia, and Cape York Peninsula in Australia. The green tree python is characterized by a relatively slim body. The relatively long tail accounts for about 14% of the total length. The head is large and clearly defined from the neck. The snout is large and angular. The body is triangular in cross section with a visible spine. The species usually reaches a total length of 150–180 cm (4.9–5.9 ft), but large females may reach 200 cm (6.6 ft). The size also varies depending on the region of origin. The weight is highly dependent upon the nutritional status of the animal. Males can weigh about 1,100–1,400 g (2.4–3.1 lb), females up to 1,600 g (3.5 lb), although wild specimens are typically much lighter than this. Especially large specimens that can weigh up to 2,200 g (4.9 lb) are invariably females, which like most snakes are slightly larger and heavier than males Roles *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Reptiles Next Door *It played Slips Python (same species) in My Gym Partner's A Monkey (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Diamond in Animal Lockdown *It played Two in Numberanimals Gallery 1002012568_ff0c30425b_b.jpg Python, Green Tree.jpg Morellia virdis.jpg Green Tree Python.jpg Slips Python.png|My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Craig.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Sleepy Snake Tangled Turkey.jpg Zoo Cup Snake.png S1E25A Lana sleeping with animals.png Stanley-charades-animals.png Star meets Green Tree Python.png Chowder meets Green Tree Python.png Sesame Street Six Snakes.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Tarzan (1999) G-1941-04-18-snake01.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-monkey-snake.png G-1941-04-18-animals.png G-1941-04-18-animals02.png S1E25A Lana sleeping with animals.png Snake-htf.png Histup 01.png Jumpstart firstgrade zoo snake.png Jumpstart firstgrade animal talk the snake and the lion.png Jumpstart firstgrade animals on the move the snake and the eagle.png Snake in volume15 rileysadventures.jpeg Snake01 in volume15 rileysadventures.jpeg Columbus Zoo Green Python.png Yokai-watch Snake.jpg Hugo jungle island follow the monkey snake.png Detroit Zoo Python.png Toledo Zoo Green Tree Python.png Slytherin Snake.jpg Akron Zoo Python.png Indianapolis Zoo Green Tree Python.png Ox-tales-s01e096-python.jpg Python-from-goliath.jpg Louisville Zoo Green Tree Python.png Sacramento Zoo Green Snake.png Precious Moments Snake.png Brookfield Zoo Green Australian Python.png Snake thc.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Green Tree Python.png Riverbanks Zoo Python.png Oklahoma City Zoo Green Tree Python.png CITIRWN Green Python.png Pac-Man S01E24 Snake.png Rileys Adventures Green Tree Python.jpg BTJG Green Python.png Riley and Elycia meets Green Tree Python.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.O.S.M.O..jpeg M.U.S.H.U..jpeg D.E.N.N.I.S..jpeg T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg M.A.N.T.I.S..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg Books 582B4DFD-2054-4712-B066-E0A7FA52E8E9.jpeg E343C5EC-D142-4CD3-AC66-FCF07FE3B696.jpeg 81DCD976-7490-4DC6-A735-135F6B39947F.jpeg BDDBC8E9-AA2E-4B9D-BAF7-775BD585A474.jpeg See Also *Carpet Python *Rough Scaled Python *Amethystine Python *Boelen’s Python *Oenpelli Python Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Snakes Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Pythons Category:Beaver n' Boa Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Reef hq aquarium animals Category:Melbourne aquarium animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals